Echec et Mat
by cerise-spiree
Summary: "Je rêvais d'une grande aventure dans une ville si vaste qu'il faudrait plus d'une semaine pour en faire le tour ! Si on m'avait dit, en partant de mon petit village perdu, que je rencontrerai dans cette ville des personnes censés n'exister que dans l'imaginaire d'un auteur, j'aurai ris à pleins poumons ! A présent je ne ris plus. Et le rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar." OC
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous. Je commence cette histoire pour surmonter le bloc d'écrivain qui m'oppresse ces temps-ci. En effet, car si cette histoire est déjà pensée dans les grandes lignes, je vais l'écrire au fur et à mesure, sans me faire autant de mouron que mes histoires précédentes. En clair, je vais laisser les mots glisser sur la feuille sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. En outre, je vais découvrir cette histoire de la même façon que vous, puisque que j'écris cette intro avant même d'écrire le premier chapitre ! xD_

_Il s'agit d'une fific sur Death Note à laquelle j'ai inclus un OC. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser qu'il n'est aucunement dans mon intention de créer une Marie Sue débile et au combien agaçante. Cependant, je ne promets pas qu'elle n'aura pas un rôle important à jouer (sinon, quel serait l'intérêt de rajouter un OC ?)._

_D'ailleurs elle n'est pas la seule OC de l'histoire. M'enfin, je vais vous laissez la surprise, j'en dis bien trop._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Echec et mat** (titre provisoire)

**Acte I**

**Prologue**

J'ai le souffle court. Un long filet de sueur me coule dans le dos. J'attends.

Je suis assise dans un train vide, sur une banquette usée par le temps et le derrière de trop nombreux voyageurs. A travers la vitre sale, je peux apercevoir le petit fil de lune qui offre un mince rayon de lumière. A l'extérieur, il règne un silence complet, de sorte que ma respiration me semble être aussi bruyante que le barrissement d'un éléphant. La gare semble morte au creux de la nuit, les ombres tapissent ce lieu autrefois accueillant et fourmillant de vie. Mais que se cache-t-il derrière les ombres ?

L'angoisse me prend à la gorge. D'un geste, j'attrape mes genoux dans la vaine tentative de calmer mes tremblements.

Dans ma poche, je sens le poids d'un souvenir douloureux et bien trop récent. Un tout petit objet, marquant la fin de tout. Symbole de mort. _Sa_ mort. Et par la même occasion, celle d'un ami cher à mon cœur.

Les larmes perlent et s'échappent de mes yeux pour inonder mon jean sale et usé. Je me sens impuissante, terrorisée. Je croyais pourtant l'avoir sauvé, j'avais fini par être persuadée que c'était possible, que tout se finirait bien. Mais j'avais tord.

Quelle horrible désillusion.

Doucement, mon corps se balance d'avant en arrière, tentant de me protéger de l'horreur de la réalité qui m'assaille de toute part. En vain.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Ma voix cassée, humide de larmes, brisa le silence de l'obscurité.

J'ai le souffle court, entrecoupé par mes sanglots. J'attends.

J'attends que le train démarre et m'emmène loin de cette ville, de mes erreurs et de cette mort qui guette à chaque coin de rue.

J'attends qu'il me ramène à la maison.

Loin de tout

_Mwawawawa ! Du tragique, de la peur, des réflexions n'apportant que des questions au lecteur. Ahhh quel bonheur ! x3 Tout de même, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit comme ça. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire va vraiment m'aider à débloquer ma page blanche intérieure d'écrivain. Bref, c'était court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bien entendu, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, mais c'est normal : c'est un prologue !_

_Le teaser du chapitre 1 est présent sur mon blog :  
_

_Comme je dessine, je rajouterais sûrement des illustrations pour chaque chapitre ! ^^_

_ bientôt ! ++  
_


	2. Tell everybody I'm on my way

_Me revoilà ! Parmi la multitude de choses qui caractérisent les fanfictions, les introductions de l'auteur, font partie de ces petites choses qui m'ont le plus manqué ! Ça me rappelle le lointain souvenir où j'écrivais ma première (et unique) fanfiction, d'une profondeur inouïe soit dit en passant, sur une œuvre légendaire que je ne citerais pas aujourd'hui (et sûrement jamais… Anastasia…le dessin animé… ahem… __La honte s'abat sur moi comme un aigle affamé__. Bah... pour ma défense, c'était il y a très longtemps ! xD) _

_**Annonce d'un "jeu" :**_

_J'aime les jeux et les défis, j'ai donc décidé d'instaurer un petit jeu de devinette pour vous lecteurs.  
_

_Chaque titre de chapitre correspondra à un extrait d'une chanson (pouvant avoir toutes origines !), et votre objectif sera de trouver le titre de cette chanson accompagnée le nom du chanteur.  
_

_Le premier à m'annoncer la réponse juste aura alors le droit de m'imposer un "mot" ou "expression" que je devrais obligatoirement mettre dans le chapitre suivant._

_ (A savoir que je n'accepte ni les mots à connotation sexuelle, ni les termes oh combien gracieux tel que "pipi, caca, popo")  
_

_Mis à part ces restrictions, vous avez le droit à tout ce que vous voulez ! Et ainsi m'en faire baver (le mot "anticonstitutionnellement" par exemple est autorisé...)  
_

_Avis aux amateurs ! ^^  
_

_**Le courrier de réponses aux lecteurs :**  
_

_**Nepsis Amaterasu** : Salut à toi ! Je suis contente que le prologue t'ai plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Je ferais attention de ne pas tomber dans le Marie Sue, mais si cela arrive, n'hésite pas à me rappeler à l'ordre ! ^^  
_

_**Pennyyy-love** : Coucou ! Voilà donc le chapitre 1 ! ^^ Pour les suivants je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas vraiment de date de publication (cela dépends surtout de mon temps libre. En été je travaillais, mais en septembre je vais avoir 3 semaine de vacances, je vais donc en profiter pour publier un peu plus souvent.) En outre, si le prologue était assez court, les chapitres que j'écris ont toujours tendance à être loooong. Donc on va dire que ça compense ! ;p En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! ^^  
_

_Voilà voilà, je vous avais donc laissé avec une héroïne sans nom, dans une gare sans nom, en proie à un désarroi sans nom… (Notez la répétition si finement trouvée)_

_Attention, je préciserai juste pour la bonne compréhension des lecteurs (pour ceux ne connaissant pas Death Note tout du moins) que l'héroïne est japonaise et vit au Japon. De plus, __l'histoire de Death Note (en très grande partie) se déroule à Tokyo._  


_**Chapitre 1 : « Tell everybody I'm on my way. And I like every step that I take ! »**_

La mine grave, le regard inquiet, mon père me répétait pour la énième fois les mêmes conseils inutiles mais oh combien prisés par les parents souffrant d'une séparation qu'ils jugeaient prématurée.

- Et n'oublie pas ! Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu m'appelles tout de suite ! Dit-il en articulant chaque mot. Comme si me marteler les même phrases à longueur de journée n'avait pas suffit à les graver au fer rouge dans mon cerveau.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je irritée.

- Et dès que tu arrives, tu m'appelles d'accord ?! Insista-t-il.

Je retins un long soupir. J'allais à Tokyo avec des valises pleines à craquer contenant bien plus que le nécessaire vital je ne me rendais pas au pôle nord avec un trois T-shirt, une paire de basket et une banane, non plus ! Je jetais un coup d'œil agacé aux chiffres rouges lumineux indiquant l'heure sur l'écran de contrôle de la voiture de mon père. Cela faisait déjà quinze bonnes minutes qu'il me retenait dans sa vieille Toyota, à quelques pas à peine de l'entrée de la gare où mon train ne tarderait pas à arriver sur le quai. Je sentais l'énervement monter lentement mais sûrement au fond de moi, comme une vague grandissante. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime énormément mon père, cependant je me serais bien passée des conseils de dernière minute prodigués à chacune de mes tentatives d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir.

- Ecoute, papa, il faut que je me dépêche sinon, je risque de rater mon train et tu vas être en retard à ton travail. L'houspillai-je avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- Oui, bien sûr. Souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Voyant une opportunité de fuite, je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde, d'un coup de poignet, j'ouvris la portière et me faufilait à l'extérieur. La voix de mon père retentit aussitôt me retenant encore une dernière fois à ses côtés.

- Eh ma puce ?

Je me penchai pour le regarder à travers l'ouverture de la portière. De sa place de conducteur, il me sembla perdu et aussi un peu triste. Mon agacement fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Oui ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Fait bien attention à toi.

Si j'avais su à ce moment là ce que l'avenir me réservait, je me serais sûrement engouffrée dans la voiture, à côté de mon père, le sommant de nous ramener à la maison. Mais j'ignorai alors tout des sombres nuages qui m'attendaient au devant du chemin, et que le souvenir de mon père serait la seule chose qu'il me resterait de lui... un souvenir.

Ainsi, c'est avec un sourire que je voulais rassurant que je laissais mon paternel et sa vieille voiture cahotante et crachotante derrière moi pour me diriger d'une marche décidée vers la gare. Chargée de mes deux valises, je pénétrais dans le hall au sol de pierre dallé. L'endroit était désert, cela ne m'étonna aucunement, il s'agissait d'une toute petite gare, desservant les villes alentours, dont mon village natal, situé à la limite des montagnes où vivent les grands esprits.1 Un brin pittoresque, et pourtant, il s'agissait du seul lien entre notre région campagnarde et le reste du monde.

Posant mes valises un instant, je sorti mon billet du fond de la poche de mon parka vert pour le composter dans la machine jaune sale disposée à cet effet. Il y eut un petit bruit grésillant et je le retirai, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, posant une atmosphère un peu lourde sur le quai. Quelques personnes attendaient également le train. Un homme, la trentaine, était assis sur l'unique banc du quai, un casque aux oreilles et les yeux englués sur son portable. Un peu plus loin, vers le panneau indiquant les départs et les arrivées, se trouvait une vieille dame ainsi qu'un couple de touristes. Ceux-ci conversaient dans leur étrange langue molle et nasale d'un air un peu perdu. Ah, et bien entendu, toujours fidèle à son poste, il y avait le chef de gare. Grand individu portant le costume noir propre à sa fonction, coiffé d'une casquette et portant fièrement une incomparable moustache. Je n'avais jamais connu la gare sans lui. Il me semblait aussi indispensable que le tableau d'affichage des horaires fixé sur le mur blanc, les rails sur la voie ou le crissement d'un train arrivant en gare. La première fois que je l'avait vu étant enfant, j'ai le très net souvenir de l'avoir dévisagé sans aucune gêne, les yeux fixés cette moustache colonel. Aujourd'hui, sa belle pilosité avait fini par grisonner avec l'âge, pourtant, à mes yeux, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa prestance.

Un peu hésitante, j'allais m'installer sur le banc à côté du jeune homme. Il ne m'adressa pas un seul regard. Doucement, je laissais mes pensées dériver.

Quand j'étais petite, toute ma famille au complet se rendait chaque année à la gare pour attendre ma tante Satomi qui revenait de Tokyo pour les fêtes. La neige recouvrait alors toute la vallée et mes parents discutaient avec le chef de gare, tandis que moi et mes grands parents étions assis sur le même banc en bois que j'occupais à présent. Ils se plaisaient alors à me raconter des histoires sur les esprits qui gardaient l'entrée de la montagne et ceux qui couraient dans la vallée au gré des immenses bourrasques des jours de tempête. Ils en profitaient également pour me mettre en garde contre les grands périls qui se cachaient dans les villes, témoignant ainsi de leur conviction profonde de l'importance des anciennes valeurs. A ce moment de leur discourt, je n'écoutais plus vraiment, n'ayant plus d'histoires fantastiques à entreposer dans le cœur et puis, je préférai les histoires de la ville que me racontait ma tante. Une année, n'en pouvant plus de toute neige blanche qui me murmurait des promesses de jeu on ne peu plus amusants, je m'étais levée précipitamment et avait couru sur le quai pour attraper des flocons sans me rendre compte que j'étais alors tout près de la voie. Je me souviens encore de leurs visages outrés et de la main de ma mère qui m'avait fermement conduit loin du trou béant au creux duquel glissaient les rails métalliques, me disputant copieusement. Quel enfant inconsciente je faisais ! Aujourd'hui aucun d'entre eux n'avait pris place à mes côtés, seulement un autiste obnubilé par l'électronique. D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas lâché son portable et continuait de taper à toute vitesse sur le minuscule clavier à une vitesse vertigineuse. Si bien que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas finir par se tordre le pouce. Si mon grand père était là, il lui aurait arraché des mains son appareil de communication, et commencer à lui expliquer toute la dangerosité que cet objet représentait. D'ailleurs, il aurait parlé sans prendre note du casque aux oreilles de son interlocuteur devenu muet de stupeur et ainsi par la même sourd au flot de reproches que lui aurait fourni mon grand père. A cette pensée, je laissais échapper un petit rire qui attira l'attention du couple de touristes et du chef de gare. Le principal intéressé quand à lui, n'en pris même pas note. Devant leur regard curieux et un peu désapprobateurs, je me raclais la gorge sans pour autant me défaire de mon sourire.

Soudain, un vrombissement lointain se fit entendre. Je levais la tête et le vis, fendant l'horizon, vêtu de rouge et de noir. Il serpenta à très grand vitesse à travers la vallée, avant de ralentir dans un crissement de roues pour s'arrêter sur le quai.

Mon train venait d'arriver.

Je me levais précipitamment, empoignant mes deux valises d'une main ferme et m'engouffrais avant tous les autres dans le wagon en face de moi. L'intérieur était usagé mais propre, deux rangées de sièges d'un rouge délavé bordé d'ocre attendaient sagement. Cette gare était la deuxième étape de ce train, pourtant il n'y avait encore personne. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, j'entrepris avec grande peine à caser mes pesantes valises en hauteur puis je pris place dans un des fauteuils côté fenêtre.

Deux heures passèrent, emplissant régulièrement le train de voyageurs de plus en plus nombreux. Au début, je me pris au jeu de les observer s'installer avec curiosité, puis mon enthousiasme s'effrita avec la monotonie de leurs aller-retour et l'égrenage des minutes. Mon attention se reporta à l'extérieur, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, l'esprit ailleurs dans un sommeil éveillé.

- Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Je sursautais, tellement surprise par ce retour à la réalité que je laissais échapper un glapissement effrayé. Je détournais mon regard de la fenêtre et tournait mon regard vers le côté passager. A mi chemin entre la position debout et assise, le bras fermement calé sur le dossier du fauteuil inoccupé, se tenait une reproduction exacte de la femme d'affaire idéale : un impeccable ensemble et des talons aiguilles couleur rose clair judicieusement complété par un sac à main en cuir aux teintes plus sombres, les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré laissant libre une frange à la coupe harmonieuse. Elle me regardait d'un air interrogateur avec ses inégalables yeux bleu, contrastant avec ce tableau de la perfection de l'administration japonaise en y ajoutant une touche occidentale.

Yeux bleu. Clairs comme un ciel d'été.

- Puis-je m'asseoir, répéta-t-elle insistante.

Elle devait surement en avoir assez de se faire dévisager des pieds à la tête depuis une bonne minute.

- Euh... oui, oui !

Elle pris place à mes côtés laissant un silence un peu gêné s'installer dans l'atmosphère. Discrètement, je me mis à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Après avoir lisser inutilement son tailleur sans plis, elle déposa son sac à main sur ses genoux de façon parfaitement parallèle au dossier du fauteuil en face d'elle. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair du sac à main, avant de se mettre à y vérifier le contenu, de manière tout aussi délicate et méthodique. Son visage restait tout à fait impassible. L'image d'un robot haute définition prenant des cours pour "femme parfaite et irréprochable" s'immisça alors dans mon esprit.

Image qui éclata en morceaux pour aller s'échouer à mes pieds lorsque l'ouverture du sac laissa apparaître un livre qu'elle prit d'un geste léger. Non pas un roman, mais un manga, le dernier d'une des rares séries que ma tante m'ait ramené de Tokyo et que j'avais lu, faute de mieux.

Death Note.

L'histoire la plus sombre qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de lire. A propos d'un cahier avec lequel il était possible de tuer une autre personne en ayant uniquement connaissance de son nom et de son visage. Ce manga illustrait le terrible affrontement entre deux génies à l'égo surdimensionné et qui possédait, à mon avis, l'esprit nettement dérangé.

J'avais lu cette série de 12 tomes un jour où les pluies sont si violentes qu'elles inondent la vallée. Ce jour-là, mon meilleur ami Shoda m'avait rendu visite avant la tempête et nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire de mieux. Si l'intrigue m'avait vaguement plu, pour Shoda, au contraire, ce fut une révélation. L'histoire l'avais passionné, le charisme des personnages marqué profondément. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il ne manquait jamais de si référer ou de détourner la conversation pour en parler. Je suis ainsi devenue, par défaut, très calée sur ce manga. Il avait fini par tellement me chauffer les oreilles que je lui avais offert toute la collection à la condition de ne pas revenir sur le sujet pour un mois au moins. J'étouffais un rire sous cape au souvenir de son visage partagé entre l'offense et l'extase !

Je pris soudain conscience que ma voisine avait cessée de lire et qu'elle me fixait à présent, avec curiosité.

- Vous semblez avoir trouver l'objet d'un amusement certain. De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda-elle poliment.

Même sa façon de parler était irréprochable.

Je restais un instant muette. Pensait-elle que je moquais d'elle ? Pourtant, son visage restait aimable, et elle semblait m'encourager à lui répondre.

- Un vieux souvenir. Expliquai-je un peu hésitante.

Après tout, son apparence avenante n'était peut-être qu'une façade prête à s'écrouler à la moindre bavure de ma part. Je dois avouer que sa perfection me semblait trop prononcée pour ne pas être trompeuse.

Pourtant le sourire qui s'étendit sur ses lèvres me sembla plus que sincère.

- Ah ! Les souvenirs ! Qu'ils soient doux ou aigre, ils sont toujours omniprésents. Victor Hugo disait que "le souvenir, c'est la présence invisible".

Inhin... L'image du robot revint à mon esprit, sauf que s'ajouter à sa perfection, l'esprit d'un grand humaniste, fada de philosophie et de poésie.

Nous restâmes quelques instants muettes avant qu'elle ne m'interroge à nouveau :

- Vous prenez souvent le train ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est la première fois.

- Oh ! C'est votre première fois ?! Vous vous rendez en vacances ? S'émerveilla-t-elle avec tant d'énergie que j'esquissais un mouvement de recul. Sans vouloir être indiscrète ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Euh... ce n'est pas grave. La rassurais-je. Je ne vais pas en vacances, en fait je me rends à Tokyo pour mes études.

- Vos études ? Ainsi, vous êtes étudiante. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne pouviez faire meilleur choix d'avenir ! Après tout, Hazrat Ali ne disait-il point que "la connaissance égaye l'âme". Et si je puis me permettre, qu'envisager vous d'étudier ?

- L'Histoire. Je vais passer l'examen d'entrée pour une université. Comme j'ai déjà un bon dossier, mes professeurs m'ont assurés que je devrais pouvoir y arriver sans problèmes. Au pire des cas, il y a d'autres facultés moins prestigieuses dans la ville, j'irais également y passer les examens d'entrée.

- Vous avez raison ! Prudence est mère de sûreté.

Avait-elle donc besoin d'affubler chacun de ces propos d'un proverbe ou citation d'une personne célèbre ? Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de notre conversation, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle.

- Mais attendez... murmura-t-elle les sourcils froncés, la rentrée n'a-t-elle pas lieu dans deux mois ?

- Si, mais ... et ma tante qui travaille là-bas m'as trouvé un petit job pour que je m'habitue à la ville et surtout que je puisse payer une partie de mon studio.

- Le courage coule dans vos veines ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez raison, l'avenir appartient aux êtres de volonté. Vos parents doivent être très fiers.

J'étouffais un rire.

- Loin de là ! Ils sont plutôt morts d'inquiétude. Ils ont d'ailleurs tout fait pour me dissuader de partir. Mais j'ai tenu bon, je veux vraiment continuer mes études et j'ai toujours voulu me rendre dans une grande ville.

Son regard se fit pensif et son sourire vacilla légèrement.

- Ne pas céder face à la pression, c'est bien la clé pour rester soi même, le chemin pour ne pas avoir de regrets, souffla-t-elle.

L'atmosphère devint étrange et je me senti soudain un peu gênée, comme si je pénétrais dans une propriété privée sans en avoir aucun droit.

Face à elle, je ressentis soudain la tristesse me prendre à la gorge.

Au bout d'un moment, ma voisine sembla se reprendre. Ses épaules se firent droites et elle se redressa pour reprendre sa posture parfaitement équilibrée. Elle m'offrit un sourire un peu contrit puis ses yeux se portèrent un instant sur son manga qu'elle me tendit.

- L'avez-vous lu ?

Le sujet "étude" était clos apparemment. Je regardais passivement la couverture noire du "Death Note" qu'elle me tendait.

- Oui, il y a longtemps.

- Et quand pensez vous ? S'enquit-elle.

- Bah... c'est bien dessiné. L'enquête est intéressante, l'auteur aime nous faire "tourner en rond". Répondis-je simplement.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Effectivement, les rouages de cette histoire sont très finement réfléchis et les retournements de situations sont tout autant fascinants qu'imprévus !

La conversation prenait une tournure déplaisante, trop semblable aux nombreuses autres partagées avec Shoda dans ses phases "fanboy" de Death Note ! Je décidais de laisser le flot de paroles continuer et de ne répondre que par de brefs "ouais" ou "bof".

- Créer sa propre justice contre celle mise en place, ce Light Yagami était téméraire et révolutionnaire à sa façon. L quand à lui est un personnage tout à fait atypique qui, à sa façon, dégage une aura nimbée de mystères. Ce que l'un est, l'autre n'est pas. Deux opposés à la puissance intellectuelle sans pareil aucune !

J'étais loin d'être de son avis, mais j'avais pris le parti de ne pas l'interrompre. Je la laissais donc aller à son discours, tandis qu'au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, je m'entassais de plus en plus sur mon fauteuil, renfrognée.

Soudain elle posa une question qui me pris de cours :

- Et vous êtes plutôt de quel parti ? Celui de L ou celui de Kira.

- Euh...

De quel parti étais-je ? Eh bien très sincèrement...

- Je n'ai pas de préférence.

Elle me fixa avec des yeux ronds, très nettement surprise.

- Oh comme, cela est curieux ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous n'avez donc aucune préférence ?!

J'haussais les épaules.

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Insista-t-elle.

- Franchement ? Demandais-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Elle hocha la tête pour m'encourager. J'inspirai profondément.

- Pour moi, ce sont deux abrutis ! Comment aurais-je pu m'attacher à l'un deux ? Ils passent leur temps à s'affronter et se haïr, alors qu'en réalité ils sont exactement pareils ! Ils élaborent une théorie qu'ils finissent par considérer comme étant une vérité absolue. Elle grandit dans leur tête jusqu'à devenir une idée fixe, à la limite de l'obsession. Arrivé à ce stade, ils sont alors incapables de la remettre en cause et quiconque les mets en doute est forcément contestable.

- C'est surtout le cas de Kira. Essaya-t-elle de contrer, mais je ne fit que repartir de plus belle.

- Peuh ! Comme si L était mieux ! Kira impose peut-être son idée de la justice aux autres mais L ne respecte même pas la "justice" qu'il défend. Enlèvement, torture,... il ne cesse de faire des entorses aux règles de la Loi qu'il veut faire respecter !

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, comme une casserole en ébullition. Mais dans le fond ça faisait du bien. J'avais toujours voulu exposé mon avis à Shoda, mais sachant celui-ci susceptible à l'égard de ce manga et ne voulant pas mettre à mal notre amitié pour de telles broutilles, j'étais muette.

Je croisais les yeux écarquillés de ma voisine. Son expression transpirait tellement l'ahurissement vis-à-vis de ma tirade proférée avec vigueur, que je ne pu vraiment m'en empêcher...

J'explosais de rire.

Elle me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Le rire est communicatif parait-il.

Nous abandonnâmes le sujet et la conversation emprunta d'autres chemins tandis qu'une autre heure filait sans que je ne m'en rendit compte.

- Vraiment ? Vous aimez les orages ?! Je les déteste, ils me donnent toujours d'horribles frissons. Comment faites vous ? Avouez moi votre secret !

La voix monocorde et synthétique annonçant les arrêts et les départs retentie soudain à travers le wagon, empêchant ma voisine de répondre à ma question. A ma grande surprise, celle-ci se leva de son siège avec grâce en prenant soin d'épousseter son tailleur.

- C'est mon arrêt. Indiqua-t-elle, face à mon air interrogateur.

Elle se pencha pour me saluer.

- Je pense que c'est le moment des adieux. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de rester toujours fidèle à vous même et de pas abandonner quelque soit la situation, car rien n'est plus terrible qu'une vie qui s'écoule dans le regret ! En tout cas ce fut une plaisante conversation miss...

- Kohana Kimura lui répondis-je, lui rendant son salut. Et vous-êtes...

- Shizuyo Arima.

En reflet à mon sourire, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une demi lune teinté de douceur, alors qu'une minuscule lumière brillait dans ses yeux clairs. Comme une étoile en plein jour.

- Eh bien Miss Kimura, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir un jour.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

Le silence suivit son départ et la fatigue lasse de l'ennuie me pris soudain. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ma tête dodeline contre la vitre, disparaisse derrière les rideaux et que je cède la place au sommeil.

_ Le ciel était blanc. Le sol était blanc. L'ombre à mes pieds me faisait l'effet d'une erreur dans ce tableau de pureté. Sans que je ne les commande, mes jambes avançaient l'une après l'autre, d'un pas régulier. Au lointain, plusieurs formes se dessinèrent. Une table ronde de bois massif tenant sur un seul pied central se dressait avec prétention devant moi. De chaque côté de la table, deux chaises avaient été posées de manière à se faire face. Alors que je me rapprochais, je pris conscience que sur la table, des pions ... Un jeu d'échec._

_ Brusquement, le décors blanc autour de la table disparu pour laisser place à une demeure aristocratique aux importantes proportions. Par "importantes proportions" je veux dire, qu'il s'agissait probablement de la demeure d'un géant. Mes pieds me conduisaient toujours plus près du jeu d'échec, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'unique pied. _

_ Peut-être était-ce la même force qui m'avait guidé jusqu'ici ou alors tout simplement par curiosité, mais je tendis le bras en avant pour que mes doigts puisse le toucher. A peine eut-je effleuré le bois majestueux de la table qu'une douloureuse et dérangeante sensation me travers le corps. Et j'eut l'impression de me noyer alors qu'un cri muet s'échappa de mes lèvres. Et soudain..._

Je me réveillais. Il me fallut un bon moment avant de me rendre compte que j'étais dans mon confortable fauteuil rouge, dans un train roulant à toute vitesse en direction de Tokyo. J'étais en nage et je n'arrivais à me séparer de la désagréable sensation que m'avait procuré ce cauchemar.

Tout à coup, je m'aperçu que les passagers autour de moi se levaient et récupéraient leurs valises. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, je me rendis compte que j'étais à l'arrêt.

J'étais enfin arrivée.

Tokyo.

_1__ Nombre de japonais croient aux esprits. Ceux-ci vivraient dans les montagnes. Ce qui expliquent pourquoi les japonais laissent les montagnes telles quel et s'entassent sur le littoral ! xD_

_Tout à fait entre nous, j'éprouve une haine profonde à l'égard de Kira et je suis plutôt du côté de L, mais pour le bien de cette histoire, je m'efforce d'être la plus objective possible. D'autant plus que tout le discours de Kohana est aussi ma façon de penser personnelle. En fait, Kohana est un peu le vecteur de ma propre philosophie._

_Mais, et je le répète, ça ne m'a pas empêché de crier victoire à chaque fois de Light (alias Kira) était pris de distance ou pour parler plus communément : "s'en prenait plein la face !" mwawawawa... ahem._

_Je vous dit à bientôt !  
_


End file.
